


Ursa Minor

by california_112



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Episode Style, Gen, Lukas Annenberg (OC), Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Thank you, Mama Bear, Papa Bear out." He turned off the set and tore the message off the pad. "Colonel, you'll never guess what that was."Hogan leant on the desk, interested. "A radio message?" he bantered."Read this, and you might not be laughing." Kinch handed over the paper. "London's really asking something strange."-or-The Heroes have a strange new assignment, which might put their whole operation in danger- or will it be a blessing in disguise?ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHING
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. An Odd Ask

The morning chores of Stalag Thirteen had just finished, and Colonel Hogan was finally free to check on his other duties, in the tunnels below the camp. Climbing carefully down to the radio room, he just caught Sergeant Kinchloe copying down the end of a message from London.

"Thank you, Mama Bear, Papa Bear out." He turned off the set and tore the message off the pad. "Colonel, you'll never guess what that was."

Hogan leant on the desk, interested. "A radio message?" he bantered.

"Read this, and you might not be laughing." Kinch handed over the paper. "London's really asking something strange."

As he read through the message, Hogan's eyebrows went up and up. When he was finished, he looked up at his second in command. "Is that all?" he asked, tone sarcastic.

"I asked for a repeat, because it's such an odd ask, and they told me exactly the same message."

"Well…well." For once, the Colonel seemed a little lost for words. "I'd better tell the others."

"Tell us what?"

Hogan turned to see Sergeant Carter just stepping off the ladder from the barracks above, and a pair of blue trousers steadily appearing signified Corporal Newkirk. A low French curse and the swift appearance of a red beret said that Corporal LeBeau wasn't too far behind.

"We've got a new mission from London, and it it could be the strangest one yet."

"What's the strangest one yet?" Newkirk asked, joining the group around the radio.

"Our next mission from London." Carter said.

"What's our next mission?" LeBeau asked, straightening his beret.

"Will you hold it, for a minute?" Hogan asked, "This is very important."

The men fell silent as Hogan reviewed the paper one more time before addressing them. "There's a new underground agent, working alone," he finally explained, "and we've been given the task of training him."

There was instant uproar. "We ain’t a ruddy school, Colonel," Newkirk started, "this could put our whole operation in danger!"

"He's been cleared by London," Hogan replied, "he can't be all bad."

"But what are we meant to teach, for Pete's sake?" Carter questioned. "A bit of everything, or a speciality?" His eyes suddenly lit up. "Boy, you know what, I could do a whole course on explosives, just-"

"Carter, the basics." Hogan forestalled. "Mainly radio, observation, and a little bit of sabotage. We're just the finishing school, not the elementary." He reassured.

Kinch was looking interested. "Does he have his own radio set, or are we providing?"

"I'm not sure, but we've got enough spares if he does need one." The Colonel stood up. "He should be here this evening, right after roll call, which means someone needs to get down here as quickly as possible to pick him up. Everyone understand?"

There were vague noises of assent. LeBeau spoke up. "Is he staying here overnight?"

"Yes, we'll start actually training him tomorrow," Hogan replied, a little hesitantly, "why?"

"It means I need to work an extra person into my recipe for tonight's _escargot_."

"You needn't bother," Newkirk said, already halfway back up the ladder into the barracks, "he can have my portion."

LeBeau replied in mock anger. "I thought you liked it!"

"It was really lovely, Louis, right up until you told me it wasn't chicken, it was _snails!_ " the Englander bit back, disappearing upstairs.

The Frenchman shook his head. "Some people wouldn't know fine cuisine if it hit them in the face."

"Or slithered over their plate." Carter added, before lunging away from his friend's speeding fist.

* * *

"…all know, there has never been an escape from Stalag Thirteen, and there will not be any now! Therefore, it is unwise for you to try to escape at this time, or at any time, and you should give up your futile attempts."

Hogan rolled his eyes as obviously as possible as Colonel Klink finished his tirade, even though he knew the gesture would remain unseen through the dark and the snow. This time the speech had actually been a little different- the same cue cards in a different order- but still a waste of their collective time, especially with that new underground agent waiting somewhere in the dark, snowy forest to be bought in. To keep the length of roll call down, Hogan was having to hold back lots of sarcastic comments, and it was almost bringing him physical pain. Finally, it came to an end.

"That is all for now. Dis-missed!"

As a now snow-dusted Iron Eagle returned to his cage, Hogan ushered his half-frozen men back into the barracks, heading at once for the warmth of the stove. It was bad enough that they had to stand around at all, but to stand around on a frigid winter evening was bordering on cruel. All the men hoped that the man waiting in the forest hadn't turned into a snowman.

"I'll go and get him," Carter said, "I'll be back in a minute, boy. Sir." he amended, before disappearing into the tunnel.

The others huddled around the stove, trying to be as close as possible without burning themselves. Newkirk stamped his feet, trying to restore circulation. "Blimey, sir, shouldn't Carter have taken a chisel? What if this fella's stuck to the ground?"

"He won't have been waiting for that long, Newkirk, I'm sure he'll just need to be warmed up by some coffee." Hogan watched the pot brewing with undisguised longing. "How about it, LeBeau?"

"Almost ready, _mon Colonel_."

Minutes passed in silence, as most of the barracks occupants had decided to take an early night, shivering beneath their blankets. Just as ten minutes elapsed, and Hogan started pacing, the bunk suddenly rolled up again, and they heard someone begin climbing it.

Going over to help him up, everyone was surprised to see a figure emerge from the tunnel that was very thin, and almost feminine. However, the hairstyle told them that this was a young man- and the face, that this was a _very_ young man. He had pale skin, only partly from the cold, which contrasted sharply with a shock of thick, black hair, a fringe of which teetered on flopping over his face with every movement. He looked around the barracks in wonder with dull blue eyes, the colour of a dark ocean, but alive with as much energy. Hogan looked incredulously at the boyish features.

"Papa Bear?" the newcomer asked, his expression now a mix of interested and mildly suspicious.

"Yeah, that's me." Hogan replied, coming to the front of the group. "What do we call you? And you must be frozen."

"Lukas." was the reply, as a cup of coffee was graciously accepted. " _Danke._ "

"Look, Lukas, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" Hogan asked, as everyone sat down around the table.

Lukas looked up with a smile. "I am eighteen- though I know I look younger."

"Well, just as long as you are old enough to drink," LeBeau said, "this is… _fortified_ coffee."

They all laughed, Lukas included. " _Ja_ , I am fine to drink."

"So, Lukas, welcome to the training centre," Hogan started with a smile, "I guess this is a bit of an interview. What skills do you have already?"

"In terms of languages, my first language is German, and I speak English fairly well, as well as some French."

LeBeau turned around from tending the stove, interested. " _Vraiment? As-tu déjà été à Paris?_ "

" _Oui, er…derni_ _è_ _re…jahre_." he smiled sheepishly, wincing at the mixed-in German. "Sorry, I am better at listening."

"That's all right, any and all language skills are useful." Hogan reassured.

"If you want, I can help you brush up some time." LeBeau volunteered, placing a plate of _escargot_ on the table, and Lukas smiled and nodded his acceptance of the offer.

Kinch turned to the newcomer. "How much do you know about operating a radio- a transmitter?"

"Not very much technically, but I have seen it done." Lukas replied. "I think I could send a message… _auf Knopfdruck_. At a push. I know Morse code well."

"Well, you'll be great at that by the end of your training, Kinch here is our radio guy." Hogan explained. "I should really do introductions; this is Carter, our explosives expert-"

Carter gave a little wave. "Hi!"

"-LeBeau, our chef-"

" _Bonjour!_ "

"-and Newkirk, our pickpocket, safe cracker, and resident magician."

Newkirk tipped his head slightly. "Good evenin'."

Lukas looked interested. "A magician? In a sabotage operation?"

"We do matinees in town to raise funds." Hogan quipped, reaching to refill his coffee cup. "Anything else you want us to know?"

"No, I do not think so. Thank you for helping me, I cannot wait to be able to fight with the underground."

Noticing the look that suddenly came over the teen's face, it was clear that there was a deep motivation behind this will to enter such a dangerous operation so early. The subject was delicately avoided.

Everyone had their portion of _escargot_ , with the exception of Newkirk ("Leave 'em in the garden!"), and there was a small amount of chatter before Lukas was taken back down into the tunnels, and given a bunk. As Kinch was on radio duty, the two spent a short time talking about what was to come tomorrow before the new arrival finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Up in the barracks, Hogan was listening to the others discuss their first trainee.

"Boy, he's so young, he could be my kid brother!" Carter said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, he's still a child, practically!" Newkirk exclaimed. "I mean, I don't doubt his spirit, but…"

LeBeau wrapped his hands around his coffee cup, looking intently at the senior officer. "Should he really be involved with this kind of thing, _Colonel_?"

Hogan thought carefully before replying. "If London's okayed it, it's not our place to refuse his training," he said eventually, "but I feel the same way as you. This isn't a kindergarten, he _could_ …well, we all know what we're putting on the line when we go out there."

"He is eighteen, sir, and old enough to make his own decisions." Newkirk pointed out, adding in a quieter voice "Or so he says…"

"He was right when he said that he looked younger." Hogan replied, thinking.

"Heck, with his looks, he'd have trouble getting into the normal army." Carter joked.

The Colonel moved to stand at the head of the table, looking contemplatively into his mug. "We'll train him, to the best of our ability, but we won't just give him back to the underground and hope he makes it." he said. "We'll add him to our team."

All jaws dropped. "Add him to- but Colonel, he can't live in the tunnel," Newkirk started to protest, "it's-"

"Not like that, more subtly." Hogan explained. "He can be our _outside_ outside man, the one unit we keep in almost constant contact with. He can be our courier, our civilian eyes." The Colonel put his cup down. "And his codename will be…well, let's stick to the theme. The newest agent of Papa Bear's network: Little Bear."


	2. Liaise With The Parents

The next day dawned bright but late, thin wintry sunshine not bringing any warmth to the compound at roll call. As soon as all the prisoners were inside again, back to hovering around the stove, or crouching on bunks wrapped in as many layers as possible, Kinch bought Lukas up from the tunnel, and breakfast was served. The trainee had been provided with some spare uniform items to replace his civilian clothes, in case Schultz or any of the guards wandered through. Once the meal was cleared away, Hogan outlined the training program.

"Today, you'll spend the morning doing radio basics with Kinch, and the afternoon should be long enough for Carter to teach you how to make a basic time bomb."

"Oh boy," Carter enthused, "you wait 'till you get to that, are we gonna have fun." He caught the Colonel's steely eye, and deflated rapidly. "'Carter, shut up.' Yes, sir."

The original speech was resumed. "This evening, you'll go out with LeBeau to do reconnaissance on a rail yard near here."

"The one two miles west of Hammelburg?" Lukas asked, to their collective surprise.

"Yeah, do you know about it?" Hogan questioned.

Lukas shrugged. "A small amount. What do you need to know? There are two gates from the road, but both are guarded heavily, Army soldiers. Three holes are in the surrounding fence, two of them guarded by soldiers but one of them new, small, and not known to them yet. The guards all over the site are changed every two hours, and-"

"Hey, this is great!" Newkirk put in, glancing away from the door, "This lad's done his homework, Colonel!"

"It was not that hard," Lukas replied with a chuckle, "I used to work there, and I know someone who still does."

"The kid's turning out to be a better asset than some of you guys," Hogan quipped, making them all jostle uncomfortably. "the guards never used to be changed that often. Do you know anything about what's in there, Lukas?"

"I have not been around there for a week, unfortunately." The reply was accompanied by an expressive shrug.

"You two'll still be going in tonight then." Hogan decided. "Lukas, you can lead LeBeau to that gap in the fence, you should both be able to fit through without making it much bigger."

" _Ja_ , Colonel."

" _Oui, mon Colonel._ "

The briefing over, Hogan stood up, and was heading to his office when Newkirk hurried over to the table.

"Schultz just appeared round the corner."

There wasn't any time for Lukas to get into the tunnel. Realising this, Hogan opened his mouth to give an instruction, but looking around, could only see his men.

"Where's Lukas?" he hissed.

"I don't know, Colonel, he just-"

Kinch was cut off by the arrival of Sergeant Schultz, the door leaping open to admit him and an entourage of snowflakes. Everyone shivered, and it wasn't an act.

"What is it, Schultz, we're busy." Hogan greeted, pouring himself more coffee.

"Busy doing what?" the guard asked, looking around at the unoccupied figures.

"Oh, just chatting, trying to keep warm," the Colonel explained, "and it's hard enough without you flapping the door every five minutes."

"But Colonel Hogan-"

"Come on, Schultz, just tell us the gossip about the rail yard at Hammelburg and go."

"Well, if you've already heard about the Führer's train, then-" Schultz broke off, his eyes widening. "Wait a second!"

Newkirk moved to the stove, patting the guard on the shoulder in passing. "Don't worry, Schultzie, we knew all about that already."

"You already know that it's in there for servicing?"

"Sure we do!"

"And you know that it's leaving for Berlin at midnight tonight?"

" _Bien sûr!_ "

"But- but-" the Sergeant's eyes darted between them all, finally resting on Colonel Hogan. "But how?"

"The simplest way, Schultz," the Colonel said, sipping his coffee nonchalantly, "you just told us."

Schultz growled, wide-eyed, then turned on his heel and practically ran from the barracks. "I see nothing, I hear no- _thing_ …"

The door closed with a snap, and the group gathered around the table again. "Hitler's personal train!" Kinch said. "So that's why they're changing the guards so often."

"I had a feeling it might be something big." Hogan had one foot up on a stool, leaning forwards. "Lukas, did you hear anything in town about- where did he get to, anyway?"

They all looked around the barracks without seeing the trainee, until a figure on a top bunk rolled over, and the boyish face grinned at them. "Was that a good enough hiding spot?"

"For sure," Carter said, giving a hand down, "we even had trouble finding you ourselves."

"The way you got that guard to tell you about Hitler's train was amazing!" Lukas praised. "How did you do it?"

"Those techniques are on the programme tomorrow." Hogan grinned. "An afternoon of practice with yours truly."

"Sir, could I get on with the radio stuff?" Kinch asked, standing up, "We've lost time as it is, and I'd like to get in all the basics today."

"Sure, sure." The group started to split up, Kinch opening the tunnel entrance. "Just don't forget, Lukas needs to learn his callsign."

About to step onto the ladder, Lukas looked back at the Colonel. "My callsign, you have decided? What is it?"

"Little Bear." Hogan smiled. "We thought it was fitting."

Lukas nodded. "Because- and you're Papa Bear. I will not let you down." With that, he disappeared into the tunnel with Kinch, eager to start his training.

* * *

The two reappeared just before midday roll call, with Lukas hiding in the barracks whilst the count went on. Looking around the communal room, he was somehow surprised that these men could live such outwardly normal lives, whilst doing their brilliant work for the underground. Though, if the Sergeant he had heard in there earlier was anything to go by, the management of the camp wasn’t exactly a hindrance.

The prisoners came back in, and Lukas emerged, huddling in the middle of their group as they went across the compound for lunch at the canteen. The food that was provided in here, he noted, was not much better than the civilians got, with small but noticeable supplements from the Red Cross packages, and it was the Frenchman's inventive cooking which kept these men as fit as they were. This limp excuse for sauerbraten would never manage that alone. However, Lukas ate his portion with good grace, gifted as it was from the plates of others. After a quick walk back to the barracks, once again shielded by the gaggle of prisoners, it was into the tunnels again for his explosives course with Carter.

* * *

Whilst Lukas and Carter were in the tunnels, Hogan gathered Kinch, Newkirk, and LeBeau into his office. It was clear what the subject of the meeting was going to be.

"Kinch, have you told London about ol' bubble head's train being in the rail yard at Hammelburg?" Hogan asked, turning to his second-in-command.

"Yeah, right before we went to lunch."

"Have you had a reply?"

"Not a proper one." Kinch gave a half-smile. "Mama Bear said that they'd have to liaise with the parents and get back to us."

Hogan frowned. "That means the big brass, we haven't got enough time for them to hold a meeting."

"Right, those things can go on for bloody days." Newkirk confirmed.

"Well, this is a golden opportunity, we can't just let it pass us by."

The Colonel rubbed his mouth, thinking. The others were silent as well, each considering different plans involving the train. After a minute, Hogan spoke.

"What would Carter do?"

LeBeau leaned forward, incredulous. "Carter? Why?"

"What would he do!" Hogan repeated the question. "Don't you fellas know each other at all?"

"Sure we do, Colonel, he'd plant a bomb somewhere." Kinch said. "But what-"

"Do you guys have any other ideas?"

The silence was indicative. Hogan bought the map rack out of the wall, and pulled down the one of the railway area. "Here's the plan."

* * *

"…that in there, and make sure it's real tight, or it could go off prematurely."

Carter leaned back from his time bomb, and looked at where Lukas was working on an identical setup on the other side of the table. As he watched, the trainee finished taping the fuse, and sighed, with a smile.

"Is that the last step?"

"Well, you just gotta put it in a bag or something, and you're good to go." Carter grinned. "Unless you want to just carry it around, I guess…"

They both relaxed, after several consecutive hours of working with explosives. Carter inspected his student's work, finding it very satisfactory, before pushing both to the edge of the table, against the wall.

"Hey, that's really good work!" he complimented. "Y'know, I think that you'd be really good at making bombs. See, you've got the steady hands that-"

"Carter, don't bore Lukas to death." Colonel Hogan was climbing down from the barracks. "He's an essential part of our plan for tonight."

Carter looked around, slightly startled, and saw another pair of legs appearing behind Hogan. "'Our' plan, Colonel? I thought it was just Louis and Lukas going to the rail yard?"

"New plan." By now, the other three had joined the group, and were all gathered around the table. "Instead of just doing reconnaissance tonight, we're going to plant a bomb under Hitler's train."

"That is brilliant!" Lukas put in, obviously excited. "How are you going to do it?"

"LeBeau is going to roll under and stick it on, whilst Newkirk keeps watch. The rest of us, and Lukas, will be waiting around nearby as backup, in case the guards see you." Hogan turned to Carter. "Do you think you could get something ready in time?"

"Sure thing, boy. I mean, sir." The sergeant pulled the tutorial time bomb across the table. "Lukas and I made one each of these earlier, they're ready to go."

Hogan was surprised. "Lukas' as well? I thought those things were hard to make?"

"Well, it took me a while, but I got there in the end." Lukas grinned.

"With two ready to go, we may as well not waste them. LeBeau, you’ll do Carter’s and Lukas, you can plant your one."

The boy's eyes lit up. Such an important role, on his first proper mission- and he wasn't even fully trained yet! He couldn't wait for the evening to come. Hogan finished outlining the plan.

"We'll go out right after roll call, Lukas and LeBeau dress in black clothes and take a bomb each. Newkirk, you're also in blacks. Carter and I will be krauts, Gestapo, and if we're stopped, you three have just been arrested by us. Kinch, you'd better stay behind to stall any guards who come in."

Everybody nodded their assent. "Sure thing, Colonel."

"Right, let's get upstairs." Hogan stood, and made for the ladder. "We wouldn't want to miss the wonderful dinner that Klink has laid on for us."

"What is it?" Lukas asked, curious.

Hogan rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Sauerbraten. Again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta daaa
> 
> I'm sorry if Lukas' character comes across feeling a little stilted, it's not deliberate...any tips appreciated!


	3. Time To Shine

"Dis-missed!"

Colonel Klink gave a quick salute before hurrying away back to his well-heated quarters, leaving the guards and the prisoners outside in the freezing night. However, the prisoners certainly weren't there for long, quickly hurrying into their various huts and closing doors as tightly as possible- ostensibly, and reasonably, against the weather, but really to discourage any guards from dropping in.

As soon as the door to barracks two was closed, the bunk rolled up, and Lukas appeared from the tunnel. Already dressed in the borrowed black clothes, he only had to jostle for place in front of a mirror to smear black face paint over his pale features, before turning to Hogan.

"Colonel, how do I-" he broke off abruptly at the sight in front of him, subconsciously switching languages. " _Entschuldigung, Herr Major._ "

"At least I'm convincing." Hogan's voice smiled, even though his face was wiggling about, getting used to the stick-on moustache that now adorned his upper lip. "How about Carter?"

"Where is he?"

Lukas turned, trying to find the explosives expert among the crowd, and was suddenly confronted by a very angry Gestapo general.

"You ask where I am? You should _know_ where I am, at all times! _Dummkopf!_ " Carter cried, putting on his best annoyed German General impression.

Once again, Lukas replied instinctively. " _Entschuldigung, Herr General. Das wollte ich nicht-_ "

"Alright, everybody calm down." Hogan gathered the night's team around him as the remaining prisoners tried to burrow further into their blankets. "LeBeau, Lukas, you've got your bombs?"

" _Oui, Colonel_."

" _Ja, Colonel._ "

"Good. Newkirk, you all set?"

The Englander held up his automatic. "Ready for anything, Colonel."

"Kinch, you're alright holding the fort?"

"Sure, Colonel. Not that I think anyone'll want to wander over here, it's so cold."

"It pays to be prepared." Hogan grimaced. "Ok, let's go."

The five of them descended through the bunk into the tunnels, then wove through the passageways before arriving at the emergency exit. One by one, the climbed up through the tree stump, only once having to stop because of the searchlight. Lukas felt the adrenaline of his first mission coursing through him- the camp was only a few feet away, and none of the guards knew anything. He was working with the underground, and he was going to get away with it. The night was his.

As soon as everyone was out, they got into formation: Hogan in front, Carter at the back, and the other three in between. Lukas was in the very middle, moving as silently as he could and worried every second that he would accidentally drop his bag containing the bomb. The one he carried was the one he'd made earlier- and it could be the bomb that killed Hitler! Well, the rational part of his brain reminded him, no, it couldn't really do that, unless he was incredibly lucky. These bombs were just meant to wreck the train en route, with any Nazi deaths an added bonus.

Somewhat surprisingly, the forest was silent, completely silent. A thin carpet of snow lay even beneath the canopy, thin enough not to make any noise when trodden on. The main worry was that they were leaving a perfect trail right back to the tree stump, but Carter was doing his best to erase that as they went.

After forty minutes of walking, they had skirted around the town and could see the railway sidings up ahead, trees blown in the wind occasionally obscuring the sign. They were all a little snow-dusted, and brushed off as much as possible before approaching the fence to blend better into the shadowy surroundings.

It was Lukas' first real time to shine, and he led them quickly to the unguarded gap in the wire. It was a little larger than he remembered, but still thankfully without a sentry near it, and the group hurried through, regrouping on the other side. Hogan spoke in a low tone.

"That's the train, the dark green one with gold eagles on the sides. LeBeau, Newkirk, remember what I said in the barracks, and get going. Lukas, you go with them. Carter and I will wait here."

Obediently, the three black-clad shadows hurried across the small open space between themselves and the train, bent double to avoid the ever-present searchlight of the moon as much as possible. Reflecting off of the snow as it did, this was harder than ever, but they arrived at the train without arousing suspicion. Newkirk flattened himself against the carriage, and found it was of cold steel, colder for the night and the snow. As he kept a sharp lookout, LeBeau and Lukas rolled under the train, out of sight.

The space between the carriage and the tracks stank overwhelmingly of metal and oil. Dark stains on the ballast and sleepers corresponded to evil drips from the network of pipes and valves above them, and both saboteurs did their best to hide their packages among this mess. As previously agreed, both set their timers for twelve hours, the maximum that the clocks catered to. This done, they rolled out again, and were met by Newkirk.

"Hurry it up, would you, I've seen a couple of torch lights already. I think they're getting ready to go." he greeted, dragging them up unceremoniously.

"We'll do that too." LeBeau replied, and pulled Lukas back the way they came without warning.

Hogan and Carter were just where they had been left, though more worried. "You took your time, didn’t you?"

"Sorry, Colonel, it was me, I-"

"Save it for later, Lukas, let's get out of here."

Back through the hole in the fence, back into the forest surrounding town, and an hour after the bombs were planted, back in Stalag thirteen. Feeling a strong sense of deflation as the adrenaline wore off, Lukas washed away the black face paint and changed into the borrowed uniform items feeling very tired. Accepting a cup of coffee from LeBeau, he joined the others at the table, feeling simultaneously like a proper member of the team and a sixth wheel. Hogan began the debrief, keeping his voice down as much as possible to not disturb the men sleeping around them.

"Well, that went very well. Thanks to Lukas' suggestion, we didn't have to bluff any guards, which made everything a whole lot easier." There were murmurs of assent. "Now, we've just got to wait for news of what the bombs did."

Just as he finished speaking, the bunk rolled up, disclosing Kinch. He handed a piece of blue paper to the Colonel, who read it and smiled.

"What is it, _Colonel?_ " LeBeau asked, wrapping his scarf tighter.

"The parents have finally come to a decision." Kinch said.

"'Wrap up candy cane if possible, any attempt acceptable'." Hogan read. "That means we should try and do something to the train, anything. Kinch take down a reply, and code it."

He waited until the sergeant had his pad ready, then began dictating. "Tell London: 'Candy cane wrapped as requested. One member particularly useful to operation-'" Hogan looked directly at Lukas, and smiled. "'Little Bear.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et voila
> 
> It's done! Hopefully this story was enjoyed, I'm hoping to write more of Lukas' adventures with the team in the future :D


	4. The Best Thing Of All

Lukas smiled widely, happy to be mentioned to London, but this was mostly lost in a large yawn. Hogan stood up, suppressing a chuckle.

"Kinch, take Lukas down into the tunnels with you, it's past all our bedtimes." he said, as the others stood as well. "Some people want us to attend an early roll call in the morning, and I hate to let them down."

The team separated to their bunks, trying to disturb those who were already asleep as little as possible, as Kinch and Lukas disappeared downstairs. The trainee was given the same bunk in the tunnels as last night, and Kinch was again there to give him company from the radio set. However, after the night's adventures, and particularly because of the sudden drop from the adrenaline high, Lukas was soon fast asleep, the deep dreamless slumber of a job well done.

* * *

After roll call the next morning, Lukas appeared just in time for breakfast to be served, yawning profusely. The regular members of the operation exchanged small glances- they all remembered when they had been thoroughly tired out by all-night missions- but hid them successfully in LeBeau's scrambled eggs, which you would never guess were powdered. Once the plates were cleared away, Hogan started the de-brief properly.

"Last night was good work, it couldn't have gone better." He started. "Once we've heard the results-"

"-literally." Carter cut in. "I put enough dynamite in there to blow up-"

"Hitler's train?" Hogan's expression gave a clear message.

Carter swallowed, the excitement draining a little from his face. "Yes, sir."

" _Once_ we've heard the results, we'll send a report to London." Hogan continued. "And, after today's training, we'll send Lukas here back to Hammelburg."

"So soon?" Newkirk queried, "Why, he hasn't even started proper training yet, not like we went through!"

"As I said, it's a crash course," Hogan said, "possibly literally. This afternoon, I'm going to get you over to the motor pool to do driving."

Lukas looked confused. "But, won't the guards-"

"I doubt they'll see a thing." The Colonel assured. "But, that's after a morning of sleight of hand with Newkirk here-" -the named inclined his head with a wink- "-and you'll be assisting LeBeau with cooking the lunch, as well as the dinner this evening. Then, you'll have had some basics from all of us, and we can send you off into the big wide world." He was smiling, tone implying a joke, and Lukas smiled in return.

"Thank you for all the help you've given me, I'll never forget it." he said, sincerely.

There was a moment of silence as the team shared a look of confidence with their trainee, before Hogan clapped his hands. "That's alright, kid, anytime. Alright, you and Newkirk can get going down in tunnel five, with the uniforms. You can get used to all sorts of pockets." The group dispersed quickly, each to their own task.

* * *

The pocket-picking pair emerged from the tunnel half an hour before lunch time, and Newkirk watched with bemusement as LeBeau guided Lukas through the process of steaming the vegetables with almost uncharacteristic kindness and patience. It dawned on him at that time that Lukas had made a mark on all of them, being both much younger and much less experienced- they felt a duty to teach him as best as they could, a deeper duty than with some other recruits. Older candidates had worldly experience to rely on, a little more common sense, but Lukas really only had what they taught him.

Everybody returned to the table for lunch, Lukas received some complements for his excellent steaming of the vegetables, then Colonel Hogan led the teen to the door, peering out.

"Ok, all clear."

"Where is the group of men? Like going to the mess yesterday?"

"We're going without 'em, they've got to work on another job." The Colonel replied. "We don't need them, it'll be fine." They stepped outside.

"But, Colonel, won't the guards-"

"I doubt they'll see a thing, Lukas, just act natural. I'll talk to you on the way over, you just listen. Relax!" He smiled.

Muscles taught with fear, Lukas strolled alongside the Colonel towards the motor pool, feeling like every guard in the camp would be staring at him, scrutinizing. He relaxed a little when they got behind the hoarding with the trucks, but not very much- there was still a burly sergeant to get past. The guard approached Colonel Hogan, and Lukas half turned away, looking around at the trucks with interest- in preserving his own life. It was the closest he'd ever been to a German soldier- well, second closest.

"Colonel Hogan, what are you doing over here?" the sergeant asked, apparently not noticing Lukas' behaviour.

"I've bought this new man, Lieutenant Phelps, over to repair that truck. He was a mechanic back in the states, and-"

"That truck is not broken!" The sergeant's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

"Klink said that truck was broken!" Hogan countered. "He said 'Hogan, get your best mechanic onto that truck right away, I want it for going into town tomorrow.' So that's what I'm doing!"

The Sergeant had a quick internal struggle before letting them in, warning them to be as quick as possible. Lukas sighed deeply. " _Mein gott_. That was close."

"Not really," Hogan replied nonchalantly, "all the guards are scared that Klink will send them to the Russian front. It's sure-fire." He chuckled. "Literally."

Lukas also laughed a little, realised he sounded slightly hysterical, and stopped. Arriving at the truck, Hogan started his condensed driving lesson, talking theory for half an hour before they both climbed in, Lukas in the driving seat, and the engine was started.

At that sound, the sergeant hurried over, looking fairly dangerous to Lukas.

"What is this? Trying to steal the truck, _ja?_ "

"No, no, road testing!" Hogan called. "You want it working perfectly for Klink, no?"

"Well, of course, but-"

"We won't steal it, don't worry. You have my word."

The sergeant shrugged, grumbling, and went back to his post. For the rest of the afternoon, they drove around the motor pool, manoeuvring around other vehicles and generally getting acquainted with the whole deal of driving a vehicle. Lukas had driven the occasional car before, but nothing as big as a truck, and it took a bit of getting used to. Hogan was happy with his progress, though, and finished the driving lesson in time to return to the barracks and help LeBeau with dinner. When the rest of the men appeared later, looking tired and slightly dirt-covered, Lukas placed the plates on the table.

After sniffing experimentally, Newkirk looked up at the grinning pair of chefs. LeBeau was very happy with his student's effort, and thought that the fish soup he had concocted from some mess leftovers was actually quite good. Newkirk apparently thought so as well, as no sound was heard from him from the entire meal. The rest of the diners were silent as well- though that could have also been out of tiredness. Lukas was very proud nevertheless.

* * *

Later that evening, after roll call had been taken and the barracks had been sealed from cold for the final time that night, Lukas was preparing to leave, handing back the borrowed clothes and changing into his civilian outfit. Kinch gave him a knapsack containing a complete radio set, broken down into sections and hidden inside foodstuffs, in case the teen was stopped; Carter gifted him with a large dynamite-concealing sausage, and a smaller one containing fuses; Newkirk returned his identity papers, with complements; LeBeau reminded him that half of the tins were full of real food that he shouldn't wait too long before using; and Colonel Hogan gave him the best thing of all- his confidence.

The group went down into the tunnel together, checked that Lukas had everything he needed, then saw him through the subterranean maze. As they reached the base of the ladder up to the tree stump, Hogan turned to Lukas, his expression serious.

"Kid, this is it. We've given you all your training, now you're gonna go out there and use it." He took a short pause. "But, from this point on, you've gotta forget all our names, we're just a unit, Papa Bear, to you. And to us, you'll have to just be Little Bear. You've got that?"

"Yes, Papa Bear." Lukas replied, equally serious.

They held the gaze for a minute, then Lukas nodded. "I shall go now."

"You know where you're getting set up?"

"Yes, it's-"

"Don't tell me, I don't need to know." Hogan forestalled. "Good luck."

" _Danke. Gleichfalls._ "

"Yeah, good luck Little Bear." Carter added.

"We'll miss you 'round here." Newkirk agreed.

LeBeau shook the teen's hand. " _Bon chance, petit ours._ "

"I'll listen out for you." Kinch gave an almost fatherly smile.

After one last look at the men, gathered in their amazing tunnel system with their whole operation laid out behind them, Little Bear climbed up the ladder. Once out of the tree stump, he hoisted the knapsack a little higher, and disappeared into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just one more...
> 
> I realised that this story had a pretty weak ending, as well as more to happen, so I thought 'Hey, why not?'. Hope it's enjoyed! Also I made a Hogan's Heroes Prompt week (information on my Tumblr, @california-112), and I'd love to see people get involved :D

**Author's Note:**

> its the land of unimaginitive titles
> 
> This work is finished, I'm just posting it over a few days :D It'll all be up by the end of the week, though. Hope you enjoy, and look out for more of Lukas in the future!


End file.
